


spin and twist

by checkmateslash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), College AU, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Mutual Pining, Recreational Drug Use, recreational alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkmateslash/pseuds/checkmateslash
Summary: “I think Keith is into you. He started blushing when Pidge and I brought up you giving him a lap dance.”Lance flushed then, because they had been talking about Lance while he wasn’t there and it was about something he hardly remembered.“I don’t even remember that, Hunk,” he grumbled, though his face was hot and he knew it was no use.“You could see his boner through his jeans.”“Can you stop?”Lance thought about that conversation a lot. He thought about it every time he ran into Keith at the gym, remembers the conversation being too casual as he fiddled with his messy hair and pretended not to be flustered when Keith mentioned that they needed to hang out more. Remembered wishing he were brave enough to ask Keith out so he could either get rejected and get over it or start something. Remembered trying desperately not to blush when Keith came down to the lower level of the gym and asked Lance to hold his feet while he did sit-ups. Tried hard not to remember the lap dance while he was doing so, but even consciously trying not to think about it was still thinking about it.





	spin and twist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuisaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuisaki/gifts).



> a fic for my INFP friend who i would apparently write fic for relentlessly when i should be doing other things. like studying. or sleep. enjoy?

Lance had been friends with these people for four years and yet for some godforsaken reason he still found himself in these weird situations, instigated by Pidge and her equally mischievous older brother Matthew, where he was inebriated and sitting in his circle of friends playing a stupid party game. They were in college, yet they resorted to the kind of games middle schoolers played. Being bored often resulted in them getting drunk, or high, or sometimes both, and it was often Lance that ended up with his face stuck in a toilet bowl puking up a storm because he was the unfortunate loser in every game they played, from Suck and Blow to Rage Cage. Lance didn’t really mind getting too-shitfaced,  _ until  _ the day after, and as long as it didn’t happen often. 

 

Along the road he learned that he didn’t exactly want to get shitfaced in front of Pidge’s housemate Keith, either, because while he’d also known Keith for the entirety of his four years in university he didn’t know him  _ that well  _ and had this lingering crush that refused to go away ever since he’d tagged along with Keith and Hunk to a party and Keith had been his beer pong partner. They’d  _ dominated  _ and for some reason that was the reason that Lance hadn’t been able to shake it - they’d made a pretty great team, undefeated, and three years since that day they still teamed up whenever presented the opportunity. 

 

Hunk’s birthday  _ changed things.  _

 

Keith didn’t particularly like going out, but had invited him and Hunk back to his and Pidge’s place when they’d gotten tired of the night-life scene. Lance was more sober than Hunk when they got to their house, but one look at the bong and Keith’s insistent hands passing it to him and he was done. He took too many hits from it; remembers smoking on the couch, remembers following Keith into the kitchen and taking his shoes off while begging for water, remembers being prompted to give Keith a lap dance. 

 

Remembers  _ giving Keith a lap dance.  _

 

He doesn’t remember much after that, though. He came back to himself as they were leaving, Keith had asked him something but Lance didn’t know what it was or how he was even replying when he didn’t remember what Keith had said, and then they had spent 30 minutes waiting for an Uber ride because it was the late hours of the morning.

 

Hunk was actually the worst, coming back from hanging out with Pidge at odd hours of the morning and smirking at Lance as if he had a secret. Lance had put up with it for fifteen minutes while eating his cereal at the table in their apartment when he kicked Hunk’s chair over and asked what he was smirking about. 

 

“I think Keith is into you. He started blushing when Pidge and I brought up you giving him a lap dance.” 

 

Lance flushed then, because they had been  _ talking about Lance while he wasn’t there and it was about something he hardly remembered.  _

 

“I don’t even remember that, Hunk,” he grumbled, though his face was hot and he knew it was no use.

 

“You could see his boner through his jeans.” 

 

“Can you  _ stop _ ?” 

 

Lance thought about that conversation a lot. He thought about it every time he ran into Keith at the gym, remembers the conversation being too casual as he fiddled with his messy hair and pretended not to be flustered when Keith mentioned that they needed to hang out more. Remembered wishing he were brave enough to ask Keith out so he could either get rejected and get over it or start something. Remembered trying desperately not to blush when Keith came down to the lower level of the gym and asked Lance to hold his feet while he did sit-ups. Tried hard not to remember the lap dance while he was doing so, but even consciously trying not to think about it was  _ still  _ thinking about it. 

 

And he was especially thinking about it now, with the beer bottle he’d finished off five minutes previous sitting in between his circle of friends and Keith blatantly staring at him from the other side. Pidge was conspiring with Hunk, and Lance knew that was always a bad idea, even if it was possible that they were being sneaky about Matt and Shiro, who were talking casually as if they didn’t have some serious unresolved sexual tension and they weren’t about to play spin-the-bottle. He felt like he might need another drink, if the apprehension sitting in his gut was anything to go by. 

 

“So, we’ve decided to put a twist on this little game,” Pidge announced, pushing her glasses up her nose and staring directly at Lance. 

 

“A twist?” Allura asked as she wandered back into the room with a mixed drink in her hand - it was spectacularly pink with gummy bears sitting at the bottom. Lance wondered if she would mind going back to make him one. 

 

“Spin the bottle, combined with seven minutes in heaven,” Pidge announced, unfazed by the whole thing as Lance spluttered. Everyone’s eyes zeroed in on him, and he felt the need to explain himself without actually giving away what he was thinking. He’d have to lie. 

 

“That’s going to be the longest game of spin the bottle ever, Pidge,” he protested, and Allura hummed in agreement, taking a seat next to him and sitting criss-crossed. 

 

“That would be quite a long game. I imagine whoever isn’t in the closet will get bored.” 

 

“Anyone that doesn't go into the closet has to take a drink.” Pidge amended, and Lance groaned, flush spreading down to his chest as Allura rubbed his arm consolingly. She’d been the good friend of the group and had helped lug Lance out of the bathroom and onto the couch on more than one occasion, setting water and Advil on the coffee table for the morning. 

 

“We’re all going to get mono.” Lance bemoaned, and Matt scrunched his nose up from where he was sitting way too close to Shiro.

 

“I don’t have mono. Do  _ you  _ have mono?” he asked suspiciously, and Lance glared daggers at him, even though it was obvious that Matt was just poking fun at him. Before he could reply, though, Matt reached for the bottle and spun.

 

Lance was relieved that the bottle never landed on him until he started to feel sick, four margaritas with a disproportionate amount of tequila was bound to do it, and halfway between a conversation with Shiro and Matt in the closet Lance excused himself and wobbled his way to the bathroom, falling to his knees and throwing up into the toilet, once, twice, three times, until finally everything was out of his stomach. He leaned back, propping himself up against the wall as he tugged a handful of toilet paper from the roll and blew his nose, throwing it into the toilet and flushing so he wouldn’t have to deal with the pink audacity in the toilet anymore. 

 

“You okay?” Keith asked from the doorway, and Lance shook his head, eyelids drooping. 

 

“Why does this always happen to me?” He leaned against the wall to support himself as he stood up, and Keith shuffled over, steadying him when he wobbled dangerously. “Thanks…” 

 

Keith helped him over to the sink, tugging out the spare toothbrush Lance had left months ago when he’d slept over during midterms and handing it over to him. Lance took it without a word, feeling self-conscious as Keith just stood there with his arms crossed staring at him. His eyes flashed from Keith’s to his own in the reflection as he brushed, taking in his appearance; he looked pretty wrecked, bags under his eyes, face and hair greasy, eyes red.  _ Wonderful.  _

 

“You can sleep in my room if you want. Everyone’s still kind of riled up.” Keith offered, and Lance shrugged his shoulders. Honestly, he wanted nothing more than to go home and climb into his own bed, but at this point any bed would probably do if Hunk wasn’t ready to leave. It wasn’t like he’d never slept over anyways. 

 

“Sure. Thanks.” he agreed, and Keith gave him a thin smile, lingering by the doorway while Lance spat into the sink and rinsed his mouth out. 

 

“Think you might throw up again?” Keith asked, and Lance shook his head. 

 

“No, I think I’m okay.” 

 

Keith hovered as Lance wandered his way towards Keith’s room, collapsing onto the covers and not protesting or putting up any fight when Keith tugged his shoes from his feet and let them fall from the floor. “Want covers?” Keith asked, but Lance just groaned and shook his head. Keith let him be, making sure Lance was on his side before shutting the door behind him as he left. Lance passed out within the next minute. 

 

When he woke up he was confused; he had no idea where he was and he stared in confusion at the red lava lamp on the table, watching it ooze and wobble with its convection as he stared into the vastness of the dark bedroom. He felt dehydrated, but otherwise okay as he reached for the glass of water sitting next to the lava lamp and guzzling it down as he sat up and glanced around. He noticed Keith in the bed next to him, with the covers up to his chin and eyebrows furrowed in sleep. Lance choked on his water, spitting it all over the front of his shirt in his panic and wiping at his chin, but Keith didn’t stir. 

 

He thought back to the night before, trying to remember what happened. He remembered the bottle not landing on him for what felt like the thousandth time, Pidge rooting for him to get another drink because his glass was empty. He remembered sitting back down with Allura gone, and then he remembered puking into the toilet and Keith standing in the doorway asking if he was alright. Keith walked him back to his room, Lance laid down and then… 

 

Lance fell asleep? He didn’t remember that part. He hoped he just fell asleep. If anything happened with Keith he didn’t want it to happen drunk, and especially not after he’d puked. Keith probably wouldn’t do that, that’s pretty gross. Lance pursed his lips, tugging his soaked shirt up and over his head and throwing it over the desk chair as he continued to guzzle his water. 

 

Yeah, Keith wouldn’t do that. He was fully dressed, anyways. No discomfort in his pants of any kind, except the waistband of his jeans leaving a red mark on his skin, but that was the extent. He reached into his pocket for his phone, digging it out of the depths and finding snapchat after snapchat from Hunk and Pidge in their group chat. He pursed his lips and prepared himself before unlocking his phone to watch. 

 

A majority of the pictures were of him in bed with Keith, even though nothing had even happened, he prompted shoved his phone back into his pocket and turned onto his stomach to groan into the pillow. His stomach growled hungrily, and he turned his face to look at Keith, who was staring right back at him. His heart leapt into his throat. 

 

“Morning…” Keith groaned, voice groggy and thick with sleep. Something low churned in Lance’s stomach and this time it wasn’t because he was hungry. 

 

“Hi…” He quickly cleared his throat, pushing himself so that he was sitting back on his feet and scratching at the back of his head. Keith rubbed at his eyes, emerging from underneath the blanket and  _ oh god, he’s shirtless. Lance needs to leave immediately.  _ “Mind if I take a shower?” he squeaked, and Keith shook his head, scratching at his bedhead. 

 

Lance took in the scene for a moment only. The blanket pooling at Keith’s hips, Keith’s bedhead, majority of light in the room coming from the lava lamp and from between the closed blinds, the stupid X-Files poster on the wall next to Keith’s stupid conspiracy board, Keith  _ literally _ next to him in bed.

 

And then he promptly swung his legs off the edge and bolted as casually as he could for the shower.

 

The lap dance became nothing but a weird foggy memory in the back of his mind after that. In comparison to the fresh fuel that was seeing Keith shirtless next to him in bed, the lap dance was the farthest thing from a satisfying thought, only vaguely in his memory and from almost a year previous. Of course, this just made Lance go a little bit crazier, and he would deliberately go over when he  _ knew  _ Pidge wasn’t home, asking for her when Keith answered the door, accepting the invitation to come in anyways, and watching Keith work on his homework for his criminology class from his place perched at the edge of Keith’s bed with the Mario Kart Wii controller in his hands. Lance wasn’t sure if he was being obvious, but once he’d gotten a taste of the domesticity that was Keith cooking him dinner and sitting in front of the television with a glass of moscato...

 

Basically, Lance was fucked. 

 

This trend continued for two weeks, Lance having stopped giving Pidge as an excuse to come over halfway in, and generally leeching and thriving off of any attention Keith was willing to give him. In hindsight Lance might’ve been embarrassed, but in the moment there was no time to, between violent pillow fights and hip-checks when arguing over what spices to put in the pasta. 

 

It was during a particularly rowdy game of Mario Kart where Keith and Lance were basically in each other's laps as they elbowed each other to fight for first place that Pidge and Hunk came in with a huge case of beer, which was set down on the counter as they paused before greeting the two boys still completely engrossed in the game. 

 

“What’s all the beer for?” Keith asked, but didn’t take his eyes off of the screen, grunting when Lance elbowed him in the ribs and elbowing him back forcefully.

 

“Allura’s birthday? Did you forget?” 

 

Lance’s cart zoomed off the Rainbow Road track, cursing vehemently and throwing the controller down as Keith crossed the finish line in first place. “No?” Keith glanced back at all of the supplies, hopping over the back of the couch to root through them. 

 

“You forgot.” Pidge stated, handing him a sparkly pink  _ happy birthday  _ banner. 

 

“Don’t tell her I forgot.” Keith muttered, and Pidge hummed, not promising anything as she cut open a bag of ice to dump in the ice chest Hunk had carried in from the garage. “Lance, help me set this up.” 

 

Lance worried his lower lip, removing himself from his glaring at Princess Peach doing victory laps around Rainbow Road and sighing as he grabbed the step-stool from its place by the refrigerator. 

 

He felt like he should have seen it coming but he hadn’t, so when he found himself being crowded around by a large group of his friends, bottle being placed in the center, he was glad that it wasn’t his but was also regretting the moment Keith sat right next to him because it meant he didn’t want to leave the disaster that was likely about to take place.

 

Thankfully Pidge hadn’t put a twist on the game, but that meant as far as party games went spin-the-bottle was probably one of the least entertaining as a group of twenty-something year olds. The crowd got smaller and smaller, opting for Rage Cage and Mario Party or taking the trek down the block to the community pool, until it was Lance, Keith, and six others who had opted for smoking Keith’s bong casually in between turns. 

 

On Nyma’s turn to spin the bottle it landed on Lance, which was a no-brainer because he had already made out with her on  _ multiple occasions  _ (twice of which when she’d had a boyfriend Lance didn’t know about, but that was a story for another day) and so the real tension came when it was Lance’s turn to spin. 

 

He didn’t know whether to feel lucky or mortified when it landed right on Keith. 

 

Pidge whooped, Hunk looked like he was choking back  _ some  _ kind of comment but wasn’t letting it come through his vocal chords, Lance felt mortified. He forced out a laugh, shaking his head and wondering if any of the others were really looking or would really care if he spun the bottle again. He might be kind of high but  _ not  _ high enough to simply brush the whole thing off. 

 

“Oh, what? Are you scared?” Keith was egging him on, definitely, smirking tugging at the corners of his lips and raising his eyebrows suggestively. 

 

“Are you just going to  _ take that? _ ” Pidge asked, nudging Lance with a foot, and  _ no  _ Lance wasn’t going to just take that, he was going to kiss Keith right on the mouth just to prove that he  _ wasn’t _ . 

 

Only, when Lance turned to face Keith, Keith actually looked kind of nervous, and Lance could see his Adam’s Apple bob in his throat as he gulped, staying put anxiously as Lance leaned into him, even leaning back slightly by the time Lance could feel Keith’s breath on his face… 

 

And that’s when Lance pulled away, because if he were ever going to kiss he didn’t want it to be like this, in front of all of their friends when Keith was clearly not feeling it. “C’mon, guys, this game is dumb--” 

 

It  _ was  _ dumb, except Keith chose that moment to grab Lance by his cheeks and rein him back in, pressing his lips to Lance’s and kissing him hard. Keith’s grip was bruising and so was the kiss, but Lance revelled in it anyways, hands traveling up Keith’s thighs and freezing with his hands on Keith’s waist when the other boy wrenched him away from his mouth. The circle was quiet, the only noise the Rage Cage game going on in the other room, Keith’s hand still on Lance’s face with cheeks flushed, until Keith let go and spun the bottle. 

 

Lance kind of wanted to die, pushing himself to his feet and excusing himself from the game before wandering outside, taking a deep breath as he rubbed at the places on his jaw where he could still feel Keith’s hand on him. He felt incredibly warm, and the humid late Spring air wasn’t helping, so he wandered down the block to the community pool, where Matt, Shiro, and some of their other graduated and upperclassmen friends were in the hot tub soaking away Hell Week stress. 

 

“Hey, Lance!” Matt greeted, jumping out of the tub to wander over to the gate and open it for him. Lance thanked him quietly, still feeling out of sorts. “Gonna join us?” Matt questioned, and Lance shook his head, waving him off. 

 

“Um, maybe in a little. Need to cool down a bit.” It was the truth but for some reason it sounded weak, but Matt didn’t question him, patting him on the shoulder before returning to his place between Shiro and Allura as they talked with Rolo and some of Allura’s other friends he’d forgotten the names off. 

 

He stripped down to his underwear before jumping into the deep end of the pool, glad that he had it to himself or else he would have to have conversation and he didn’t feel like doing that right now. He needed to think.

 

He had been shoving down his crush on Keith for years, trying to bury it beneath the depths of his consciousness and… for what? Lance wasn’t entirely sure. Maybe he felt like Keith was too cool for him (he did), maybe he thought Keith wouldn’t ever be into him (he did), or maybe he wasn’t willing to ruin their fragile friendship just because of some infatuation he had with Keith (but he was). 

 

Keith wasn’t the type to back down from a challenge, so even if the thought had made Keith uncomfortable Lance thought it was in character for Keith to kiss him regardless. That didn’t mean Lance didn’t feel guilty. He’d been getting closer to Keith for weeks. Keith probably thought of him as a friend, or a brother even, and there Lance was, messing everything up with a stupid game of spin-the-bottle. He groaned, disappearing under the water and staring there until his lungs cried out for air and he had to resurface. Maybe he shouldn’t think about it that much. He’ll apologize to Keith before he leaves with Hunk and then that will be the end of it. Lance climbed out of the pool and wandered over to the hot tub, taking a seat next to Rolo and leaning his head back on the other’s huge bicep muscle as he massaged Lance’s scalp. His distress must’ve been obvious, if people were doting on him. He’d be embarrassed if he didn’t know he probably needed it. 

 

Time passed - an hour? Two? Lance was pruny when he got out of the water with everyone, and by the time they got back to the house the party had wound down. Pidge was throwing away empty bottles and cans, Hunk was in the corner flirting with Shay (unnecessary, since they’d been dating for two years already), Nyma was sitting on the couch watching Zoey101 because for some reason  _ that  _ was playing at 3 a.m. Keith was sitting on the counter, half-empty beer in his hand and watching Pidge until their little group wandered back into the house. 

 

“Hunk, you ready to go?” Lance asked, accepting the towel that Shiro handed to him even though he was basically dry already because of how warm it had been outside. Hunk glanced up, nudging Shay and nodding his head. 

 

“Yeah, let’s just help clean up a bit.” He insisted, and Lance hummed, wandering around with them to pick up various abandoned bottles and cans, putting away snacks, cleaning up sticky substances from the counters and the floors. Lance was just slipping into his sandals and Hunk was asking Shay if she wanted to spend the night when Keith wandered up to him, arms crossed over his chest defensively. 

 

“Can we talk?” 

 

Those words, no matter the context, always sent a thrill of anxiety up Lance’s spine, and he hesitated a moment before nodding, not protesting when Keith grabbed his arm and dragged him back down the hallway to his room and shut the door behind them. Keith took a deep breath, running a hand through his shaggy hair and turning the light on. 

 

“I’m sorry I kissed you.” Keith sputtered. It sounded forced out, really, like it took a lot of effort for him to say it. “I mean, I’m not. I’ve been wanting to kiss you for a long time, just not in the context that I did, even though it sort of gave me an excuse-” Keith continued but Lance was still stuck on the fact that Keith had  _ wanted to kiss him.  _ Keith had been wanting to do that for a long time, and Lance had  _ wanted  _ him to do that for a long. “I’m sorry if I made things weird or uncomfortable between us, but… I like you so much it’s kind of infuriating,” Keith seemed genuinely frustrated, “because  _ you’re  _ infuriating-”

 

“Wow, okay hold on  _ that’s rude. _ ” Lance protested, still managing to be offended through how flustered he was feeling. Keith huffed out a breath, rubbing at his face. 

 

“You  _ are.  _ You always have to be right all the time and you’re  _ bony and your elbows hurt  _ and you talk in your sleep.” 

 

Lance doesn’t think it’s fair for Keith to find those things infuriating. “I do not talk in my sleep!” 

 

“Then how do I know you had a nightmare about your old job at McDonald’s three nights ago?” Keith’s arms were crossed over his chest and Lance found  _ that  _ infuriating. 

 

“Because it would be more weird for me to not have nightmares after working there,” he defended. 

 

“ _ Three. Nights. Ago.” _ Keith repeated. They glared at each other, and then Lance stomped his foot in frustration, waving his hands meaninglessly at Keith as he released a squawking noise. 

 

“Fine! I’ll give you that one!” He threw his hands up in defeat, and then silence descended over the room. Lance had let the conversation get off-topic, and now wandering back to the fact that Keith wanted to kiss him seemed nerve-wracking, but he needed to talk about it. “I wanted you to kiss me,” he assented after a long, agonizing moment. The tension in Keith’s body released, arms dropping to his side. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” 

 

They both stared at each other for a moment, and Lance was about to speak again when there was a knock on the door. 

 

“Lance, you coming?” Hunk’s voice traveled through the wood, and Lance sighed, scratching at the back of his neck. 

 

“Stay?” Even though it was a question it was still insistent. It was hard to say no to Keith. 

 

“Um… no. I’ll see you tomorrow. Denny’s for brunch?” That was Lance and Hunk’s thing. They slept in until 1 p.m. the day after a party and then got Denny’s. Which meant he would have to leave Keith by 1 p.m. but he could probably live with that. Hunk hummed. 

 

“Alright. Have a good night, buddy.” 

 

“Bye, Lance!” Shay’s voice chimed in, and suddenly Lance was even more glad that he was staying. He loved Hunk and Shay, but… 

 

“Shower then bed?” Keith offered, already going through his drawers. “I have some clothes you can borrow.” Lance nodded. 

 

The rest of the night was altogether uneventful, both of them taking separate showers and then climbing above Keith’s covers because it was too hot to be under them, especially with each other’s added body heat. Keith opened his laptop and played some weird ghost hunters series that Lance didn’t know the name of but watched anyways, either of them not getting any closer to each other than usual. It was mildly awkward. Lance wanted to cuddle close, but didn’t know the boundaries of what was going on and it was  _ incredibly hot _ , so cuddling might be a pretty bad idea regardless. In the end Lance fell asleep with his elbow digging into Keith’s ribs and one leg dangling off the edge of the bed. 

 

At one point Lance woke up because Keith kneed him in the back, and his groan in turn woke up Keith, who grumbled at him to shut up and caused a tired, half-assed pillow fight with either of them too tired to put much energy into it. Once they’d settled down though, they figured out that Keith sleeping on the other side with his kicky-leg away from Lance was the best choice of action, Lance curling over him so that he’d still be comfortable. 

 

Lance was freezing when he woke up; Pidge must have given in and turned on the AC even though everyone knew they were probably too broke for it. Keith was curled into him, face pressed into Lance’s shoulder and legs tangled. There was a lot of skin, and Lance hesitantly trailed his fingertips down the slope of Keith’s back, tracing down his spine and fighting back a smile when Keith shifted and shivered in his sleep. Lance continued for five minutes, until Keith bit down on his neck hard and made him yelp, fingers stuttering to a stop as he jerked away. 

 

“Vampire!” he accused, and Keith grinned, slinking over him like a cat to soothingly sweep his tongue over the bite mark he’d left behind. “Actual Edward Cullen. Emo vampire. The worst. Vampire Potter.” His voice shook as Keith pressed kiss after kiss up the column of his neck.

 

“Your pop culture references are really killing the mood.” Keith muttered against his skin, and Lance could feel his stomach churn, tight and low. 

 

“Yeah, well your aggressive love bite ruined the mood for me,” he muttered. If he’d been  _ expecting  _ it then maybe it wouldn’t have ruined it, but instead he felt betrayed. Bewitched. 

 

“Baby _. _ ” Keith pulled his face up to look at him then, lips kiss-swollen and eyes soft. Lance reached up to run his fingers through Keith’s hair, hand hesitant and shaky. Keith smiled down at him, and Lance knew it was probably a bad sign that he couldn’t come up with a retort. He  _ always  _ had a retort. 

 

“Kiss me.” Not what he was going for, definitely not. Way too soft, too quiet, not enough snark, not enough sass at all. Keith chuckled, taking the hand Lance had rooted in his hair in his own and holding it to his chest. 

 

“ _ Baby. _ ” 

  
Lance was definitely a goner, if Keith were going to keep talking to him like that, no matter how cheesy Lance found the pet name on other people. As Keith leaned in to kiss him Lance figured that he didn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> come avoid responsibility with me on and talk klance on tumblr @ dwreed
> 
> "also i just had this idea but klance spin the bottle au with pining keith who gets lenny face with lance and lance is about to up until keith seems like. strangely nervous and he turns away at the last moment like "c'mon guys i'll just take the punishment" except he doesn't get thru the first syllable bc keith grabs him and does it anyway  
> i just. strangely wanna see this written." - Yuisaki


End file.
